


Здравствуй, Дерек

by avvis



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Action, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Language Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Здравствуй, Дерек. Ты меня не знаешь, но я знаю тебя.<br/>Всю свою жизнь ты сначала делал, а только потом думал. Ты не сдержан. Ты не умеешь ждать. Но сегодня тебе придётся поступить иначе…»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Здравствуй, Дерек

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF-2013 для команды WTF SAW 2013.

Дерек очнулся, лёжа на спине в какой-то вонючей луже. Голова раскалывалась.  
Он с трудом пошевелился; согнул в коленях и подтянул к себе ноги – голые пятки скользнули по мокрому полу; поднёс руку к лицу, сжав что-то в ладони. Перед глазами расплывалось. Он прищурился и попытался сосредоточиться – чёрная коробочка была похожа на диктофон.

«Здравствуй, Дерек». Он выключил, а потом перемотал в начало.  
«Здравствуй, Дерек».  
Он нажал на паузу. Правильно. Это его имя. Ошибки не было. Он снова перемотал.  
«Здравствуй, Дерек. Ты меня не знаешь, но я знаю тебя.  
Всю свою жизнь ты сначала делал, а только потом думал. Ты не сдержан. Ты не умеешь ждать. Но сегодня тебе придётся поступить иначе…»  
Он выключил диктофон. Никогда он еще не слышал подобной чуши. Он всегда тщательно обдумывает свои решения, он – человек мысли, а только после – действия. У него стальные нервы. Он будто выкован из стали.  
Дерек усмехнулся и нажал на кнопку.  
«Ты – голый – лежишь в луже легко воспламеняющего вещества. В центре комнаты – бомба с часовым механизмом, а…»  
Он отшвырнул диктофон, перекатился на бок и, вскочив на ноги, в броске ударил дверь пяткой. Грохнулся на спину и проехался назад, к стене, отскочил, подпрыгнул и рванул к бомбе. Скинул её на пол и, схватив стол, бросил его в дверь. Ринувшись следом, саданул ножкой от стола замок, и ещё, и ещё, и ещё, пока не услышал треск. С разбегу выбив дверь плечом, вывалился в коридор, прополз пару метров. Позади раздался оглушительный грохот, и посыпалась штукатурка. Выход был прямо напротив, а между ним и выходом – мудаки, грёбаные извращенцы, раздевшие его догола - один, плотный и сильный, с пистолетом, другой, старый и в плаще, с газовым баллончиком. Он выбил пистолет у первого и врезал ему между ног, добавил кулаком по лбу. Зажмурился, когда второй мудак прыснул ему в лицо из ебучего баллончика. Вмазал наугад, вырубил – с первой попытки. Промчавшись по распластанному телу, он бросился к двери и рванул на улицу.

В беспамятстве он бежал долго, содрал до крови пятки. Помнил, как остановился посреди шумной улицы, раскинул руки в стороны и вобрал полную грудь воздуха. Вокруг, глядя на него, плакали от ужаса дети и кричали женщины.


End file.
